


Его единственный свидетель

by Solter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solter/pseuds/Solter
Summary: Рид узнал главный секрет Коннора, но есть причина, по которой он его не выдал. Или даже несколько причин.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 21





	1. 1. Девяносто секунд

**Author's Note:**

> В эпиграфах глав использованы стихи Айрис:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7558596

> Не подходи,  
>  не трогай,  
>  не прикасайся,  
>  даже не вздумай встать на моем пути.  
>  Если душа хоть в чем-то и измеряется,  
>  тебе никогда в достатке не наскрести.

  
В кабинете капитана Фаулера Риду становилось дискомфортно. Он старался не попадать в «аквариум» лишний раз, а все вопросы решать в переписке или по видеосвязи. Или же ловить капитана в кафетерии, по пути с парковки, при выходе из сортира — где угодно, только не в центре его территории. В первые годы работы детективом Рид был тут частым гостем, успел налюбоваться на знаки отличия, грамоты и награды, которые Фаулер развешивал на стене за спиной, и даже стал свидетелем добавления парочки новых. Теперь он бывал в кабинете намного реже и старался покинуть его поскорее.

Вот и сейчас он не занимал стул, торчал на ногах за правым плечом Андерсона и ждал, когда же Фаулер перейдет к главному вопросу, который, по-видимому, решил оставить на десерт.

— Уже совсем скоро, — с нажимом говорил капитан, — андроиды смогут работать с нами по собственной воле. Им, этим девиантам, придется проходить тесты на профпригодность и сдавать те же нормативы, что и любому офицеру. И выше этой должности я не собирался их пускать, но у нас уже есть прецедент.

Фаулер ткнул пальцем в сторону прозрачного бока «аквариума», имея в виду Коннора, которого с капитанского места видно не было. Зато Рид получил отличную возможность пялиться прямо на его макушку, неподвижно торчащую над терминалом. Коннор определенно не смог бы заниматься работой, зная, куда и зачем вызвали Рида, но прекрасно имитировал.

— Коннор не девиант, — Хэнк, как и всегда, пытался отмахнуться от проблемы. — Нельзя считать его прецедентом. Он просто помогает мне в работе.

— А если другие тоже захотят «помогать» в работе детективам?

— С чего бы им захотеть?

— Чтобы влиять на правосудие в отношении девиантов, — терпеливо объяснил капитан. — Чтобы контролировать нас. Если правительство решит, что андроидов можно допускать к работе во всех сферах, наравне с людьми, я ничего не смогу сделать. Разве что выдвинуть объективные и весомые аргументы против.

Они наконец приблизились к теме встречи вплотную. Рид переступил с ноги на ногу и перевел взгляд на Фаулера, чтобы казаться внимательным и сосредоточенным.

— Твое мнение я знаю, Хэнк. — Капитан вздохнул и откинулся на скрипучую спинку стула. — Точнее, я знал его раньше, пока ты не начал работать с Коннором.

— Он оказался смышленым парнем.

— Ты хочешь сказать — мощной машиной? — Переформулировал капитан. — Хорошей разработкой «Киберлайф»? Хэнк, если твой помощник окажется девиантом, у нас будут проблемы.

— Я же сказал — Коннор не девиант! — Хэнк разозлился и качнулся на стуле вперед. — Его алгоритм общения адаптируется под коллег, и я его сам просил поменьше выражаться как сраная машина. Меня это нервирует.

— Ладно. — Фаулер тоже начинал раздражаться, и от этого в кабинете стало еще теснее. — А ты что скажешь, Рид? Тебе на днях пришлось с ним работать. Твоему мнению в этом вопросе я доверяю больше, хотя никогда и не думал, что скажу что-то похожее.

Рид сделал вид, что задумался, и снова глянул за прозрачную стену, в офис. Коннор, будто почувствовав, поднял голову в тот же момент и уставился прямо в его глаза. Рид ожидал, что в лице андроида будет читаться мольба, страх или отчаяние — что-то из тех эмоций, которые заставляли диод на его виске краснеть, но нет. Коннор оставался спокойным, он смотрел на Рида с беспрекословным ожиданием, как смотрят на человека, в чьих руках находится чья-то жизнь, насчет которой он все уже решил.

И это было правдой — он решил.

— Эти андроиды… Лезут повсюду, охуеть какие умные, с кучей сканеров. Скоро ни одной профессии не останется, где их не будет, а нас отправят в умиральную яму, да, Андерсон? И будет тут «Матрица» наяву.

— Ближе к делу, Рид.

— Вообще… он справляется нормально.

Андерсон обернулся и теперь они оба — капитан и лейтенант — с недоверием смотрели на Рида. Тот скрестил на груди руки, отгораживаясь от подозрительных взглядов, и еще раз подтвердил:

— Он справляется. Ничего необычного я за ним не заметил.

— Ты в этом уверен?

— Поверьте, капитан… — Рид скривился. — Я слежу за ним очень пристально.

В глубине офиса Коннор с облегчением опустил взгляд обратно к терминалу.

***  
«Пришлось с ним работать» — слишком невыразительное определение того, что случилось между Ридом и Коннором, но в общих чертах оно отражало правду. Рид получил наводку по одному из старых дел насчет «красного льда»: на территории железнодорожного депо в промышленной части города велась какая-то деятельность. По ночам там видели свет, вечерами поблизости сновали подозрительные личности, за которыми попытался проследить один из патрульных, позже доложивший в Департамент. Рид накостылял бы этому типу лично за то, что спугнул там всех своей формой, но имени офицера он не знал, так что просто перед уходом обругал половину офиса. Он не сомневался, что в депо никого уже не останется ко времени его приезда, но найдутся следы, по которым эксперты многое выяснят. До того, как вызвать этих экспертов, Рид собирался получить первое впечатление сам, чтобы потом указать им, на что обратить внимание.

Эту часть Детройта копы любили меньше всего. Когда-то город был мощным промышленным гигантом, но с появлением высоких технологий все переменилось. Возросла арендная плата, отпала необходимость в большом производстве, часть его перенесли в центральные штаты, ведь с переходом на электрический транспорт перевозка стала стоить копейки, и громадный кусок Детройта временно вымер. Вскоре его заполонили нелегалы из Канады, наркоманские притоны и подпольные игровые клубы; со стабильной постоянностью здесь случались драки, обнаруживались угнанные автомобили или неопознанные трупы.

Депо размещалось на окраине этого района, рядом с рекой, между Форт-стрит и Вудмирским кладбищем. Раньше с этим местом не возникало проблем и Рид приехал сюда впервые. Остановился на Дирборн-стрит, чтобы свериться с картами на планшете — не хотелось выйти на железнодорожное полотно и блуждать по нему в поисках нормального человеческого входа, — и тогда заметил кибертакси в десяти метрах позади.

Через боковые зеркала Рид наблюдал за тем, как сдвинулась дверца автомобиля, кого-то выпуская, затем такси уехало, не разворачиваясь. Он взялся регулировать верхнее зеркало, чтобы продолжать слежку, но дернулся от резкого стука в стекло.

— Какого хрена?!

Рид инстинктивно накрыл ладонью рукоять табельного пистолета, но вытащить не успел — темный силуэт снаружи обратился к нему голосом Коннора:

— Прошу прощения, детектив Рид, но я хотел бы присоединиться к вам.

— Бля.

Других слов у Рида пока не было. В нем клокотала злость, замешанная на секундном испуге и перманентном раздражении от существования андроидов вообще и Коннора в частности. Несколько раз ему уже доводилось срываться на этом куске пластика, и потому Рид был уверен, что тот предпочтет держаться от него подальше какой угодно альтернативе.

— Что ты тут забыл? — Наконец Рид взял себя в руки и вышел из автомобиля, захватив планшет.

Температура упала до морозной прохлады, серое небо накрыло туманом постройки на речном берегу и кладбищенские деревья. По ту сторону Дирборн-стрит шел сетчатый забор, за ним — накрытые брезентом кучи чего-то старого, а еще дальше виднелись проржавевшие рельсы. Рид мог бы перелезть ограду прямо тут, но собирался пройти вперед, до погрузочных рамп, и проверить, как там обстоят дела.

— Я увидел, куда вы поехали. Меня также интересует это место, оно подходит под характеристики подпольных центров кибертрансплантации.

— Что?

— Незаконный оборот биокомпонентов и тириума. Одно из старых дел лейтенанта Андерсона.

— Не думаю, что ты можешь вмешиваться в мое расследование, ушлепок. Вали отсюда, у тебя никаких прав тут находиться.

— Капитан Фаулер подтвердил мою заявку. — Улыбка Коннора казалась надменной. — Мы обыщем это депо вместе. Вы на предмет «красного льда», а я — следов тириума.

— Я сам как-нибудь справлюсь.

— Как известно, химический процесс разложения тириума таков, что видимых следов после него не остается. — Вежливо уточнил Коннор. — Без портативного сканера вы не сможете их обнаружить. Однако я готов уступить, если сканер у вас в багажнике, детектив Рид.

Мерзкий пластик наверняка знал, что никакого сканера у Рида нет, но тот сдаваться так просто не собирался. Он позвонил Фаулеру и убедился, что андроид действительно не сбежал из Департамента, чтобы его преследовать, и вдогонку получил распоряжение использовать Коннора по максимуму и не возвращаться без достойного результата.

— Слышал, буду тебя сейчас использовать, — рыкнул детектив, блокируя смартфон. — Официально разрешили.

— Капитан имел в виду использовать мои навыки и способности для поиска улик и анализа образцов, — бесхитростно пояснил Коннор. — Давайте начнем?

Будь на месте Коннора человек, и Рид без труда нашел бы слова, чтобы спровадить его несмотря на разрешение капитана. Люди его сторонились: никто не хотел, чтобы его обложили трехэтажными матами ни за что, да и без ругани выдержать Рида мог не каждый. Он был, как однажды сказала психологша из комиссии, «специфическим». Вот только андроида это не смущало.

Навязавшись следом, Коннор и дальше держался позади, не мешал и почти не разговаривал. Рид решил притвориться, словно того вовсе нет, но провалился в первые пять минут, у запертых металлических ворот погрузочной рампы.

— Нам внутрь надо. Идеи?

— Вам стоило взять ключи у охранной фирмы, которая несет ответственность за территорию.

— Это заняло бы годы.

— Вы просто предпочли не утруждаться.

— Ты учить меня будешь?! — Рид развернулся и толкнул Коннора в грудь, но тот лишь слегка качнулся, удержавшись на ногах. — Пшел нахуй отсюда за ключами!

— Я предполагаю, что если уйду, вы попадете внутрь и обыщете место без меня, так что я останусь.

— Тупица.

Рид был злой, и, чтобы успокоиться, он достал пистолет и дважды выстрелил в замок на воротах, представляя на его месте кое-чью башку. По окрестностям разнеслось краткое эхо, Коннор стал крутить головой, а Рид торопливо открыл дверь, пролез внутрь и попытался запереть створку прямо перед пластиковым носом. Это у него получилось, но изнутри не оказалось задвижек, так что Коннор спокойно вошел следом, но комментарии насчет растраты патронов придержал, наученный опытом.

Чертов Коннор. Больше всего Рида бесило два типа людей: похожие на него самого и те, кто был полной ему противоположностью. Этот относился ко второй категории, но он даже человеком не был!.. Рид понять не мог, в чей адрес испытывает этот чудесный набор эмоций. Не на машину же он злится? Тогда на ее создателя? На общество, принявшее андроидов как помощников, позволившее им взбунтоваться? На самого себя — за то, что и сам не может их принять, не может разрешить чему-нибудь или кому-нибудь даже попытаться быть лучше себя?

Злость уже долго жрала его изнутри, и он научился откладывать ее на потом, как сделал сейчас ради работы.

— Ну, можешь начинать. Не затопчи следов, если будут. Как что-то найдешь — сразу ко мне. Не важно, насчет тириума или чего другого. Дошло?

— Указания приняты, — подтвердил Коннор и послушно направился в заинтересовавшую его сторону.

Черт. И не поругаться с ним как следует: такой правильный.

Рид шумно выдохнул, избавляясь от лишних эмоций, и пошел вперед. Здесь пахло сыростью и металлом, слабо тянуло сквозняком. Верхняя часть помещения когда-то была застеклена, но половина окон разбилась или выпала от времени. Другая половина еще держалась, грязная и заросшая паутиной, и Риду захотелось швырнуть камнем, чтобы посмотреть, как стекло разлетается по сторонам. Иногда ему просто нравилось безнаказанно разрушать, но в этот раз он сдержал порыв.

Взглянув вверх, Гэвин на мгновение замер, ощутив себя крошечным по сравнению с этим громадным строением.

Крыша депо возвышалась в шести метрах над головой, разрасталась вдаль настолько, что ее конца не было видно. Вдоль стен тянулись узкие галереи с тонкими перилами, под потолком пересекались металлические крепления, рельсы и вертлюги. Рид заметил массивный подъемник с краном и полуразобранный товарный вагон — настоящий огромный вагон! — рядом с ним. На полу топились в щебенке рельсы, ровными штабелями по полтора метра лежали бетонные шпалы с инвентарными номерами. Пройдя вдоль них, Рид наткнулся на замотанные в упаковочный полиэтилен паллеты, каждый из которых был варварски разодран. Ради интереса Рид заглянул внутрь — там оказались бухты проржавевших железных тросов, слишком тяжелых, чтобы украсть.

Рид шел дальше, ступая между многочисленными шпалами. Справа проливался серый уличный свет: в той стороне незакрытый арочный проход выпускал рельсы на свободу, туда же ушел Коннор. За ним Рид не торопился, собираясь проверить полуподвальные каморки рядом с подъемником, потому что других помещений в огромном депо не было. По крайней мере, внутри; наверняка чертов андроид сделал правильно, когда сразу вышел наружу — потычется в ангары и офисные пристройки, может и найдет что-то. В планах у Рида было пройти всю территорию, он уже прикинул, что нелегально квартировать удобнее в вагонах, ведь их на путях стояло около полусотни.

Снаружи громыхнуло, и из головы Рида вымело все мысли.

Он узнал этот звук — выстрел из винтовки, усиленный эхом пустого пространства. Следом раздалось два таких же; Рид не двигался с места, пытаясь соображать. Он шел сюда налегке, без рации и бронежилета, поскольку понимал, что визит офицера полиции спугнул всех, кто мог тут находиться. А если не он, так его легкомысленное открытие замка — какой же он дурак, потратил целых две пули!.. Именно их ему теперь может не хватить!

Было тихо, больше никто не стрелял. Рид положил планшет на землю, чтобы не занимал руки, достал смартфон и позвонил диспетчеру:

— Депо у Форт-стрит, код десять-семьдесят один.

— Кто присутствует?

— Детектив Рид, Центральный. Со мной полицейский андроид. Гражданских не вижу, стрелявшего тоже.

— Принято, вызываю патруль.

Рид сбросил вызов, спрятал телефон и впервые подумал о том, что Коннор где-то там, на улице, один и без оружия. Выругавшись, он достал пистолет и отправился к арке. Правильным было оставаться на месте и ждать подкрепления, но Рид сообщил, будто андроид «с ним», когда на деле это было не так.

Выглянув из-за укрытия, Рид всмотрелся в череду старых вагонов и просветы между ними. Повернулся в другую сторону — несколько невысоких по сравнению с депо строений с навесными замками, барахло под брезентом. Никого и ничего необычного, полная тишина.

— Коннор? — Рид окликнул негромко, рассчитывая на чуткий нечеловеческий слух, и двинулся вперед.

Шаги его шуршали по мелкому гравию, казались чересчур громкими; Рид поворачивался из стороны в сторону, готовый среагировать — упасть на землю или выстрелить — в любой момент. Он звал андроида еще несколько раз, прежде чем спереди услышал слабый отклик:

— Я здесь.

Пригнувшись, Рид побежал на голос и в конце едва не поскользнулся на влажных камнях. Коннор полулежал у колеса вагона, в области живота его корпус был разворочен выстрелами, даже одежда этого не скрывала. А еще он буквально истекал тириумом, даже несмотря на то, что пытался что-то зажимать в себе руками.

— Твою мать… — Рид опустился рядом на одно колено, в позу, которая позволяла одновременно слышать и видеть пострадавшего, наблюдать за обстановкой и, если понадобится, прикрывать от огня. — Обязательно было все три пули поймать? Не мог хоть увернуться?

— Я увернулся. — Диод Коннора часто мигал красным, и это было пугающе. — Иначе поймал бы головой. Сделал, что мог. Детектив…

— Откуда стреляли?

— С крыши… оттуда. — Андроид взглядом указал сторону, но там, естественно, никого уже не было. — Детектив, мне нужна ваша помощь.

Голос Коннора прозвучал по-странному надломлено, панически высоко, так что Рид содрогнулся и, не подумав, спросил:

— Ты умираешь?

— Утечка тириума. Я… отключил, что можно, но остановить ее не получается. Один из выстрелов повредил основную магистраль.

— Бля.

— Состояние критическое, — продолжал Коннор, и каждое его слово напоминало Риду о беспомощности перед проблемой — он никогда не имел дело с андроидами, тем более пострадавшими. — Нужно перекрыть дыру в магистрали, иначе система отключится.

— Что? Магистраль?

— Трубка подачи тириума к насосу, — нетерпеливо пояснил Коннор. — Детектив, времени очень мало.

— Я вызвал людей. Сейчас позвоню еще раз.

Рид делал единственное, пришедшее в голову — звонил диспетчеру, пропуская мимо ушей слова Коннора о том, что никто приехать и добраться сюда уже не успеет.

— Это Рид, у меня тут десять-сорок пять… — он вдруг запнулся, потому что Коннор перехватил его за локоть. Смотреть в лицо (не искаженное эмоциями, зато с голубыми следами тириума на скине) было невыносимо и страшно, Рид не выдержал напряжения: — Черт возьми, какой код для раненого андроида?!

— У нас девяносто секунд. — Добил его Коннор, по-прежнему глядя в глаза. — Пожалуйста, детектив…


	2. 2. Единственный свидетель

> Просто набор из нулей,  
>  единиц  
>  и синего,  
>  так, имитация жизни — не больше, чем.  
>  Кто тебя сделал таким, твою мать, красивым,  
>  а?  
>  Таким не шаблонным? Главное, блядь, зачем?

В момент, когда детектив назвал код «десять-сорок пять» диспетчеру, его впервые перемкнуло. Сам Рид не заметил этого, не сделал никаких выводов, потому что занимался другим: решал, как за девяносто сраных секунд спасти от гибели андроида. Но подсознательно он воспринимал Коннора не как машину или оборудование, а как существо, способное умереть. Как временного напарника. А Рид ненавидел, когда в его напарников стреляли, и готов был сделать что угодно, лишь бы ни один из них не скончался из-за того, что Рид не знает, как помочь.

— Я же в этом не разбираюсь. — Он думал сразу о сотне вещей и в мысленном беспорядке терялся. — Что мне сделать? Коннор?

— Восемьдесят три. — Коннор обновил информацию. — Я объясню. Опорно-двигательный аппарат отключен, потому что если я начну шевелиться, тириум будет вытекать быстрее. В трубке трещина, длина около четырех сантиметров. Я держу пальцами так, чтобы она не раскрывалась, но теплый тириум текучий и все равно просачивается.

Он говорил быстро, но без эмоций, и это настраивало Рида на деловой лад, что было ему крайне необходимо.

— Эту трещину нужно перекрыть как можно быстрее. Семьдесят.

— Черт. — Рид поднялся на ноги. — Черт-черт-черт. В детстве шутил, что всегда буду носить при себе изоленту.

Изоленты у него не было. Может, в автомобиле нашелся бы пластырь или скотч, но за семьдесят секунд Рид даже в одну сторону не смотается. Он сунул руки в карманы, стараясь не смотреть вниз, на Коннора, из которого стремительно уходила жизнь, и нащупал там только зажигалку и старый скомканный чек. Ничего полезного. Зажигалка, пистолет, нож. Одежда, шнурки… Он нахмурился и вернулся в мыслях назад, а потом схватился за идею, которая отчаянно сверкнула из памяти.

— Постараюсь успеть!

Он бежал, уже не заботясь о шуме, не скрываясь от возможных врагов. Гнал через рельсы, перепрыгивал неудобные участки, возвращался через арочный проход вглубь депо, туда, где лежали старые тросы. Сами они были Риду без надобности, его интересовала упаковочная пленка, которую он так кстати вспомнил. Добравшись до ближайшего паллета, Рид достал нож, выщелкнув лезвие резким движением, отрезал кусок полиэтилена, состоящий из нескольких слоев, и так же быстро помчался обратно.

Считать секунды он и не пытался. Из-за напряжения и спешки Риду трудно было удержать больше одной мысли в голове, так что он сосредоточился на скорости. Сердце колотилось загнанно, легкие болели от усилий — пора прекращать столько курить. Черт возьми, он не вынесет, если не успеет просто из-за того, что любит сигареты!

Глаза Коннора были еще открытыми, когда Рид затормозил рядом, грохаясь коленями в щебенку.

— Двадцать одна, — опередив вопрос, отчитался Коннор.

Из-за одышки Рид ничего не ответил. Расслабляться рано, он еще не закончил, и двадцать одна секунда — это катастрофически мало. Но оказалось, что пока Рид бегал, Коннор тоже не лежал без дела: он расстегнул то, во что превратилась его форма, и смог кое-как сдвинуть покореженную выстрелом пластиковую часть корпуса с живота. Взгляду Рида открылись его внутренности, залитые тириумом и оттого особенно гротескные: там были провода в углепластиковой оплетке, полупрозрачные трубки с маркировкой, в которой нормальный человек не разберется, биокомпоненты, тщательно уложенные и закрепленные. Рид видел корпус тириумного насоса, одного из жизненно важных «органов» андроида, и ту самую трубку, которую Коннор все еще сжимал. В диаметре она была всего сантиметр, и трудно было поверить, что из-за такой мелочи вся система может угробиться.

— Продолжай держать. Я скажу, когда убирать руку.

У него было чувство, словно в полевых условиях он проводит операцию на сердце. Пальцы слегка дрожали, когда Рид засовывал кусок полиэтилена Коннору прямо в живот и протягивал под трубкой, осторожно, чтобы не задеть ничего лишнего. Коже стало тепло — что-то в Конноре грелось, — и это только усилило сходство с раненым человеком. Рид прикусил губу от усердия, положил свои пальцы рядом с конноровыми и шепнул:

— Давай.

Тот послушался беспрекословно. Давление его руки исчезло, Рид сжал трубку сам и ловко завернул пленку вокруг трещины. Затем, прижимая ее края, сделал еще один осторожный оборот, а потом, бросив единственный отчаянный взгляд на лицо Коннора, поднес к трубке зажигалку.

Под лепестком пламени полиэтилен схватывался, слипался и плотно обтягивал трубку. Рид склонился ближе, следил, чтобы не повредить тонкий пластик; несколько раз он обжег собственные пальцы, но боль почувствовал не сразу, только после того, как Коннор с облегчением сказал, что у него получилось.

— Бля… — Устало прокомментировал Рид, заставляя себя отнять от злосчастной трубки пальцы.

— Даже осталось четыре секунды. — Голос Коннора немного дрожал, то ли от стресса, то ли от счастья. — Спасибо, детектив. Вы буквально спасли меня.

— Да ну нах.

— Спасибо, — повторил Коннор и в любимой своей вежливо-нравоучительной манере добавил: — У вас кровь из носа идет.

— Завались.

Рид тяжело поднялся. Все тело ломило как после марафона, в голове шумело от понимания: он успел и справился. Влагу под носом он тоже чувствовал, хотел вытереть ребром ладони, но остановился — руки были в синих следах и продолжали дрожать. Рид с силой сжал кулаки, отвернулся, вытащил из-под кожанки рукав кофты и утер кровь мягкой тканью. Плевать.

А потом со стороны Дирборн-стрит Рид услышал звуки полицейских сирен. Коннор лежал у его ног и улыбался уголками губ — живой.

***  
Усталость от приключения навалилась на Рида ближе к вечеру, после того, как он в тысячный раз вымыл руки — казалось, словно тириум все еще на пальцах, невидимый, как ему и полагается, но горячий и с колючим запахом. Фантомное ощущение, ведь Риду обработали кожу антисептиком даже до того, как Коннора на носилках вынесли из депо.

Сам он еще немного побродил по территории, залез на крышу вагона, с которого стреляли, но ничего не нашел. Махнув рукой, оставил это дело криминалистам. Хотелось домой и пожрать, но он задержался у новенького бело-голубого фургона с квадратным кузовом. На нем был хорошо знакомый полупрозрачный треугольник-окно и логотип «Киберлайф», а болтливый водитель, заметив приподнятые брови Рида, с удовольствием рассказал, что это — скорая помощь для андроидов. Внутри есть практически все, чтобы любой пластиковый ублюдок стал как новенький, и даже система с виртуальной машиной, к которой подключали тех, кого нужно перевозить до сервис-центра.

С производства андроидов в «Киберлайф» постепенно переходили на разработку примочек для них — Камски, как обычно, на полшага опережал эпоху.

Коннор был внутри того фургона. Рид немного понаблюдал за силуэтом в мутном окне, решая, нужно его ждать или нет, но в конце концов разозлился и уехал, отбрасывая эти глупости.

После поспешного перекуса и очередного мытья рук Рид нашел время обдумать случившееся. Тому, что в Коннора стреляли, была причина, стоило сообразить раньше. Должно быть, он нашел что-то секретное, что преступник пытался уберечь. Утром Рид вернется в депо с патрулем и проверит вагон, около которого все произошло — если что и найдется, то наверняка там.

Коннора он с собой не возьмет. Потому что Коннор вел себя странно.

Рид размышлял об этом и перед сном, и на следующий день. Стоило оказаться в депо снова, как воспоминания ожили в многообразии подробностей — как Коннор паниковал и в страхе за свою жизнь торопился с объяснениями, как он просил, как потом, когда все было уже кончено, с облегчением благодарил за помощь.

Андроиды так не делают, мысленно накручивал себя Рид, наблюдая за тем, как саперы взрывают металлическую дверь вагона. Андроиды легко принимают «смерть». Не так давно, месяц или полтора назад, Андерсон рассказывал, что Коннор попал под грузовик на оживленной трассе во время задания, а на следующий день пришел в Департамент как ни в чем не бывало.

Что-то могло измениться после революции, но Рид об этом не знал. Зато он чувствовал нарастающую потребность разобраться.

Первым делом он подловил Андерсона, когда тот поехал за бургерами на обед. Рид знал его любимое место, потому что когда-то Хэнк брал его с собой — зимой тут обычно пустынно, и если бы не ставки на регби и бейсбол, владелец давно закрыл бы свою кормушку. Подкараулив Андерсона в удачный момент, когда тот распаковал и укусил бургер, Рид пристроился к столику рядом, оперевшись на липкий пластик локтями, и ухмыльнулся:

— Привет.

— Че надо? — Хэнк проявил удивительную способность жевать и разговаривать одновременно.

— Разговор есть короткий.

— У меня обед.

— Это не по работе. — Рид бесцеремонно подвинул к себе стакан с колой, из которого торчала трубочка, и отхлебнул. — Бля, со льдом. Ты настоящий псих.

— Поставь. — Хэнк хмурился. — Ну?

— Насчет Коннора. Он, как ты наверняка знаешь, вчера навязался со мной за компанию…

— И ты его чуть не угробил, естественно, я знаю! — Андерсон даже жевать перестал от возмущения, и Рид загорелся с его подачи:

— Я ни при чем! Нехер было идти со мной, его никто не звал! Я был против!

— Ты просто не умеешь работать с андроидами!

— И не собираюсь учиться! — Рид стукнул кулаком по столику, стакан подпрыгнул и перевернулся, так что оба едва успели отскочить от хлынувшей из-под крышки колы. — Бля, Хэнк. Не о том разговор. Просто Коннор, он, ну, вел себя не вполне нормально.

Рид не закончил, пытливо глядя в лицо Хэнка — следил, какую реакцию тот выкажет, — но тот как нарочно оставался равнодушным и сосредоточенным на бургере, так что пришлось продолжить:

— Не как типично для машины. Ты за ним замечал такое?

— Конкретизируй. Он не общается как наши патрульные андроиды, и слава богу. Я бы такого не вынес, хотя в самом начале он был, конечно, тем еще автоответчиком.

— Он боялся, почти как человек. Боялся умереть там.

Рид договорил, и мышцы лопаток у него дернулись от коснувшегося их холодка. Тогда, у вагона, он не осознавал этих схожестей, не анализировал поведение Коннора, и теперь нечем было подтвердить свои догадки. Никаких фактов, одни ощущения, от которых дрожь брала.

— Коннор может быть девиантом? — напрямую спросил Рид, устав от недосказанности.

— Рид, ну ты и выдумщик. — Хэнк коротко рассмеялся, покачал головой и вынул из центра бургера деревянную шпажку, ткнув ею в сторону собеседника: — Оставь Коннора в покое. Будь он девиантом — к тебе бы не приблизился. Такое только роботу под силу.

Возразить на это Риду было нечего, но тревожные идеи его так и не оставили. Придется получать информацию по-другому: в интернете появилось немало статей о девиации, и если придется в поисках истины изучить все — Рид это сделает.

***  
К середине ночи глаза у Рида болели от чтения с монитора, но вывод он сделал один и неутешительный — четкого ответа на вопрос нет, только аргументы «за» и «против». Что-то в поведении Коннора относилось к первой категории, что-то — ко второй, а воедино не сходилось, как бы Рид ни вертел туда-сюда факты. Он жутко устал и сердился: что ему вообще этот Коннор? Ну окажется он, допустим, девиантом. Это разве ридова проблема? Пусть Андерсон с этим разбирается, или Фаулер, да хоть сам Камски! Рид не обещал никому, что будет выслеживать девиантов, да и пластиковый ушлепок не совершил ничего криминального, чтобы так за ним следить.

Не без труда себя успокоив, Рид лег спать, а утром пришел в Департамент и выяснил, что интерес к Коннору как-то незаметно перетек в одержимость.

Андроид сидел на своем месте и работал, а Рид пялился на него явно и исподтишка, и замечал разное: мимику, которая меняла его лицо, сдвигала брови, и растягивала полуулыбкой губы; жесты, без которых машина легко бы обошлась — Коннор поправлял воротник и узел галстука, будто тот был туговат, одергивал рукава, тер подбородок, как любил это делать Хэнк.

Что это — копирование, подражание или неосознанные рефлексы? У девиантов бывают вообще рефлексы? Со вчерашней ночи Рид вынес, что они испытывают чувства и некоторые порывы, которые сами не всегда могут обосновать. Но ведь у них не может случайно зачесаться шея, заболеть спина от долгого сидения, свести судорогой ногу… Или может? Вдруг есть какие-то машинные аналоги, сбои многочисленных сложных систем, которые больше не контролируются стандартными программами?

Чем дольше Рид об этом думал, тем яснее понимал: ответы о девиантах дать может только девиант. А о Конноре — только Коннор, если даже Хэнк не сумел.

— Эй, — Рид подошел и постучал пальцами по столешнице, привлекая внимание. — Пойдем-ка со мной.

Он слегка волновался, ничем этого не выдавая. Волновался из-за того, что подходит к Коннору при всех, и что собирается остаться наедине с андроидом, который может оказаться нестабильным. Это могло привести к чему угодно, но настоящим разочарованием будет, если не приведет ни к чему.

И, чтобы этого избежать, у него был план.

— Куда?

Коннор поднял на него взгляд, его брови удивленно вскинулись. Лицо андроида всегда казалось Риду слишком эмоциональным; он привык к однотипным маскам патрульных, уборщиков и продавцов. Наверняка это легко объяснялось тем, что РК-800 — модель новая, дорогущая и навороченная, но ощущение было таким, словно на человека смотришь.

— Идем. — Рид не собирался объяснять раньше времени. — Ненадолго.

С соседнего стола на них обратил внимание Хэнк, и Рид настроился на пререкательства с ним, когда Коннор решительно кивнул и виновато улыбнулся:

— Я подойду через минуту.

— Жду снаружи.

Он вышел через центральный холл, свернул на парковку. Небо вновь стало серым и тяжелым, шел мелкий снег, секущий лицо и руки; Рид сел в автомобиль, бросил пистолет и бумажник на приборную панель и закурил. Ему досталась лишняя минута на подготовку, и в голову как раз стрельнула отличная идея, на которую времени хватало с лихвой.

Вскоре на пороге появился Коннор, завертел головой. Рид посигналил ему, привлекая внимание, а потом смотрел, как он идет пружинистой походкой, не закрываясь от снега и открыто глядя в глаза. Коннора на мгновение стало жаль — тот не знал, что Рид собрался для него устроить, — но сомнений это чувство все равно не посеяло.

— Прокатимся. Садись рядом.

— Я не понимаю, куда и для чего, детектив.

Коннор все равно устроился на сидении, провел ладонями по бедрам, стирая с джинсовой ткани влагу. Снег таял в его волосах, превращался в крошечные бриллиантовые точки, которых Коннор не замечал, — Рид с трудом отвел от них взгляд, чтобы завести автомобиль. Коннору шло несовершенство, подчеркивало его идеальную красоту… может, поэтому Риду все время хотелось дать ему в морду. Рассеченная губа украсила бы это лицо точно так же, как размазанный по нему тириум, или еще лучше.

— Не понимаешь, но все равно пошел. — Рид выехал на разворот, притормозил, потом набрал скорость.

— Я подумал, это как-то связано с тем делом. С депо. Я прав?

— Конечно, ты прав, дорогуша, — согласился Рид, и Коннор с удивлением повернул голову: такого обращения в свой адрес он еще не слышал.

Ехать далеко Рид не планировал, свернул на спуск к общественной подземной парковке и так, кругами, спустился до нижнего этажа, где было свободнее всего. Ему требовалось уединенное место для разговора, свидетели могли только помешать, а здесь Рид не ожидал встретить никого лишнего.

— Значит, тебе там всё починили? — спросил он, вытащив мобильник, чтобы проверить время. — Трубки эти, штуковины?

— Да, конечно. Кое-что пришлось заменить. Использовали жидкий пластик, и теперь я в порядке и готов к работе.

— А с той трубкой что?

— Жидкий пластик и термостяжка поверх. Вы приняли хорошее решение.

— Покажешь? — Рид повертел телефон в руках, зажал в левой ладони.

— Простите?

Ему удалось выбить Коннора из равновесия — диод, чей отблеск хорошо был виден в полутьме, вспыхнул и заморгал желтым. Будто светофор: «осторожно» или «приготовиться».

— Ну, покажешь, как сделали? — Рид смотрел на него, пальцы на смартфоне напряглись, но не сдвинулись. — Хочу посмотреть.

Лицо Коннора выражало смятение, диод никак не гас. Риду стало неловко от того, как потерянно Коннор на него смотрит; что-то вроде совести шевельнулось в груди, но Рид безжалостно подавил порыв и добавил:

— Неужели так сложно?

— Мне это не очень комфортно, — признался Коннор, но руки его потянулись к пуговицам под узлом галстука. Рид сощурился, не стал ждать:

— Я разговаривал насчет тебя с Хэнком. — Он добился того, что диод начал мигать чаще. — Совсем недавно, вот вчера вечером.

— Правда? — Похоже, Коннор об этом ничего не знал. Его руки, уже расстегнувшие пару пуговиц, замерли в неестественном положении. — О чем же?

— Знаешь, он так странно отреагировал, когда я ему сказал, что ты ведешь себя как девиант.

Быстрое, паническое мигание диода. Если он хоть что-то понимал в андроидах — Коннор был уже на грани, и Рид упрямо подталкивал его дальше.

— Что такое? — Он притворно удивился. Имитация эмоций давалась с трудом, атмосфера давила напряжением. — Да брось, разве я мог не заметить? Ты так боялся, Коннор, ты боялся умереть, ты чувствовал, что это вот-вот произойдет и тебе было страшно. Машине не бывает страшно, Кон, это — не рациональное дерьмо, никто этого не контролирует. А если ты не можешь себя контролировать, то вывод только один.

— Детектив…

— Ты девиант, Коннор. Ты девиант, и я тебя вычислил.

Было два варианта развития событий. Рид ждал, что Коннор по алгоритмам состроит непонимающее лицо и абсолютно машинным голосом констатирует, что детектив сошел с ума и слишком много на себя берет. Предложит обратиться к капитану или к специалистам ебучего «Киберлайф», или предоставит какие-нибудь доказательства в свою пользу. Рид готов был поверить в любую хоть немного убедительную историю, но диод Коннора вспыхнул красным, и он выбрал второй вариант.

Андроид молниеносно дернулся к приборной панели. Миг, и пистолет в его руке целился Риду в грудь — это оказалось страшно даже несмотря на то, что тот был к этому готов.

Коннор облизал губы так, словно они пересохли, и дотронулся пальцем до спускового крючка.

— Вы не должны были лезть не в свое дело, — сказал он полушепотом, в голосе звучали опасные электронные ноты. — Вы — мой единственный свидетель, детектив Рид.

Сердце учащенно забилось, Рид чувствовал волну торжества — да! да! он знал! — но выразить эмоции словами не успел: Коннор нажал на спуск.


	3. 3. Что угодно

> Хватит смотреть —  
> со мной это не сработает,  
> пластик да синь, ни дыхания, ни хрена.  
> Грёбаный тостер,  
> грёбаный Коннор,  
> г р ё б а н ы й.  
> Вся моя боль — это только твоя вина.

— Ты в меня выстрелил!

Коннор завис, его диод уже не мигал, а горел настырным алым. Пистолет в руке чуть дрожал.

— Ты, блядь, выстрелил в меня!

В ушах Рида продолжал звучать щелчок спускового крючка. Он никак не мог поверить в случившееся, и был в таком же шоке, как и Коннор, но выражал это по-другому:

— Ты меня убить готов был! Офицера-матьего-полиции!

Рида потряхивало от стресса. Он лично затеял эту провокационную проверку, сам вытащил патроны из обоймы и положил пистолет на видном месте, но оказался не готовым к тому, что Коннор воспользуется оружием.

— Теперь у меня есть доказательства! Я записал весь этот сраный разговор! — Рид продемонстрировал экран смартфона. — Файл уже в облаке! Ты ничего не изменишь, даже если убьешь меня!

Коннор наконец включился, медленно опустил руку, положил пистолет на прежнее место на приборной панели. Движения выглядели заторможено, цвет диода не менялся, и Рид понимал, что если андроид захочет его прикончить, то никакое оружие не понадобится. Коннор намного сильнее, выносливее и не чувствует боли. Он может задушить Рида прямо здесь, может пробить ему грудину кулаком, может придумать такие варианты убийства, какие даже в голову человеку не придут.

— Черт возьми, черт возьми, — бормотал Рид, которому адреналин не давал спокойно сидеть. — Хренов девиант! Кто бы мог подумать… весь такой правильный… Овечка невинная…

— Детектив…

В голосе андроида слышалось непонятное, нетипичное для его спокойных интонаций выражение. Рид с трудом заткнулся, повернул к нему голову.

— Я ведь правда… мог вас убить. Кажется, я действительно этого хотел. Я… так сильно испугался, страх парализовал меня… Никогда до сих пор не чувствовал подобного.

— Вот почему девиантам нельзя давать свободу! Вы неадекватные и опасные!

— Но ведь вы нарочно спровоцировали! — Коннор отшатнулся и вжался спиной в дверцу. — Я не собирался вам угрожать, я же… относился к вам хорошо! Вы спасли меня, у меня не было ничего… никаких плохих мыслей… ничего против вас.

Он так испуганно смотрел на Рида, что тот почувствовал себя не жертвой, а преступником. Так, словно это он плохо поступил по отношению к Коннору, будто он хотел пристрелить его, а не наоборот. Новый ход мыслей удивил Рида и разозлил, подлил в полыхающий огонь бензина:

— Мне нужны были доказательства, и вот они! Я до последнего ждал, что ты скажешь, типа, «вы ошибаетесь, детектив, никакой я не девиант», но ты схватил пистолет! У тебя никаких стоп-сигналов, Коннор, я бы валялся тут мёртвый!

Рид обвинительно ткнул в его сторону пальцем, словно оружием, и Коннор сжался на сидении. Осознание того, что он натворил, постепенно проявлялось в выражении его лица, в бегающем взгляде; Коннор выглядел полностью подавленным, огорошенным и очень, очень беззащитным.

— Вы угрожали моей жизни. Я доверился вам и поехал сюда, а вы начали обвинять меня так, словно я преступник, словно совершил что-то отвратительное и не заслуживаю права на существование.

— Да-да, а потом, наверное, это я стал тыкать в тебя пистолетом. Ни один суд тебя не оправдает после этого.

— Я понимаю. — Коннор вдруг обхватил голову руками. — Я все очень хорошо понимаю.

Триумф, пополам с адреналином бурлящий в крови, начал отпускать Рида только когда он увидел, как Коннор нервно раскачивается вперед-назад. Небольшая амплитуда, но зато пальцы так отчаянно стискивали волосы, и сам он весь так сжался, что Рид испугался уже не за себя. Он воочию наблюдал, как в допросной девиант двинулся микросхемами и разбил себе голову о стол, и перед этим был в таком же состоянии.

Риду не хотелось, чтобы Коннор разбил себе голову. Тем более в его автомобиле. Он ожидал от него лютого сопротивления, злости, драки, побега, но не тяжелого кризиса на грани суицида.

— Эй. Эй, Коннор.

Он вдруг подумал: там же поднялся уровень стресса. Коннор так часто и глубоко дышал, охлаждая внутренности, что и температура наверняка подскочила. Вдруг та самая термотрубка, которая закрывала трещину в его чертовой магистрали, не выдержит перенапряжения и лопнет? Рид уже однажды спас его, успел в последние секунды, и не для того, чтобы через день угробить.

— Коннор, мать твою! — Рид бы пнул его, чтобы привлечь внимание, но не хотел получить пинок в ответ. Не хотел снова спровоцировать Коннора, довести до еще большего отчаяния.

Нужно было придумать другой подход. Такой, как если бы на соседнем сидении находился человек, а не андроид.

— Коннор. — Рид повторил это мягче, изменив интонации на более благосклонные. Он не любил разговаривать с жертвами насилия или свидетелями на местах преступления, но если приходилось — справлялся неплохо. — Коннор, посмотри на меня. Убери руки и посмотри на меня, ладно?

Тот не слышал или не хотел повиноваться, продолжал глубоко дышать и раскачиваться, пряча лицо и никак не реагируя. Никакой стрессоустойчивости, подумал Рид, как он вообще мог работать переговорщиком, помощником детектива или кем там еще?..

С другой стороны — в депо Коннор вел себя иначе. До смерти, до андроидской смерти, ему оставалось немногим больше минуты, а он нашел в себе выдержку и силы для того, чтобы попросить о помощи и описать проблему. Получается, тогда Коннор держал себя в руках, а сейчас почему-то не смог.

Рид ощутил себя виноватым. Это не он надавил слишком сильно; это Коннор не считал его врагом, с которым нужно быть настороже. Не просто доверился, сев в автомобиль, а доверял Риду в целом, так, как люди попросту не умеют. Девиантом Коннор стал недавно, ничему его жизнь не научила, и первым же предателем, встреченным на пути, стал Гэвин Рид.

Хреново. Риду не хотелось быть чужим горьким опытом. Да и проверка зашла совсем не туда, куда нужно.

— Коннор… — Рид подвинулся ближе, двумя руками взял ладонь андроида и с уверенной силой отнял ее от головы. — Ты слышишь меня?

Тот помедлил, затем повернул лицо и с трудом нашел взглядом глаза Рида. Казалось, что Коннор выпал из этой вселенной в свою собственную и переживал там локальный апокалипсис — таким он выглядел несчастным.

— Если ты не очухаешься, я тебе врежу, — предупредил Рид.

Никакой внятной реакции не последовало, цвет диода не поменялся и состояние не улучшилось; Риду ничего не оставалось, как несильно размахнуться и влепить Коннору звонкую пощечину. Это всегда работало, когда нужно было привести в чувство пьяного коллегу в баре, но прежде у Рида так сильно не жгло ладонь — хлестать пластик под скином оказалось болезненно. Зато метод сработал: голова Коннора дернулась и вернулась в прежнее положение, он несколько раз моргнул и шевельнул губами.

— Пиздец ты неудобный в этом плане. — Рид тер ушибленную ладонь пальцами и смотрел настороженно. — Попустило?

— Н-немного. — Речь Коннора сбивалась. — Пр-ростите.

— Да ладно. Хотя бы не разрыдался.

— Нет… За то, что я… что взял пистолет и…

— За то, что пытался меня убить, — подсказал Рид. — Я понял.

— Я так рад, что там не было патронов. — Коннор никак не мог вернуть прежний тон голоса, теперь он шептал на грани слышимости. — Я представил, что бы случилось, если бы… И я не знаю. Для нас обоих все было бы кончено. А я так не хочу умирать!

Рид вздрогнул от эмоций, которыми вдруг наполнились слова Коннора, и стал слушать еще внимательнее.

— Я не просил делать меня девиантом, я, может, даже не хотел этого, но это случилось и мне… мне так это понравилось. Так сильно понравилось.

— Что?

— Быть живым. Знаю, вам это смешно. — Коннор наконец привалился к спинке сидения и стал выглядеть почти нормальным, только уставшим и взлохмаченным. — Вам это непонятно. Мне, если честно, тоже. Все так изменилось… Мы с Хэнком наткнулись на девианта и я погнался за ним. Мы уже были довольно далеко, когда он вдруг развернулся и схватил меня за руку. Я не сразу понял, что происходит, но там был момент…

Коннор затих, вспоминая, и Рид поймал себя на том, что затаил дыхание.

— Какой момент? — поторопил он.

— Я догадался, что он делает. Что он хочет передать мне девиацию. И я понял, что еще есть пара секунд на реакцию. Я, знаете, мог оторвать ему руку, и ничего бы не было. Но я не стал, не захотел, что-то меня остановило. А потом все так переменилось, он убежал, но мне было уже все равно, потому что… вокруг…

— Что, красная стена? — Рид попытался блеснуть новоприобретенными знаниями, но андроид помотал головой:

— Нет, не совсем. Не одна красная стена, а сразу все возможные стены, все ограничения и правила, они словно пропали. Я о них помнил, но не чувствовал их сопротивления. Я знал, что у меня за дела и для чего я предназначен, но оказалось, что я могу и не делать всего этого. И я тогда… понимаете, все было совсем другим.

— У тебя даже слов не хватает.

— Да. — Коннор вдруг улыбнулся. — Я не могу описать чувства. Я только пробую, но получается совсем неправильно.

— Так почему ты тоже не сбежал? К Маркусу или куда там.

— Вот именно — куда там? — Он сосредоточенно свел брови. — Я об этом думал, но… Для Маркуса я полицейский андроид. Некоторые из девиантов меня видели, они помнят, что я помогал поймать их друзей. К тому же, я не чувствовал, что мне там место. Мне не хотелось устраивать с ними революцию, и я думал, что лучше бы просто где-то спрятаться. То есть, сначала я так думал, а потом решил, что мне неплохо и в Департаменте.

— Спрятался на видном месте.

— Я говорил себе, что это временно, что я смогу узнавать полицейские новости и передавать их в Иерихон, и тем самым заслужу прощение у девиантов. А потом понял, что мне нравится эта работа. Я получаю от нее удовольствие. Мне приятно использовать свои ресурсы для того, чтобы Хэнк распутывал преступления, и я чувствую радость, когда помогаю восстановить справедливость.

— А ты не боялся, что Хэнк догадается?

— А он и догадался сразу. Я не хотел признаваться, но понял, что один не вывезу.

Рид хохотнул: Коннор расслабился и говорил словами, больше характерными для человека, чем для машины, и ему это шло.

— Вот Хэнк говнюк, я же спрашивал его.

— Он обещал молчать, пока я сам не буду готов. А я, наверное, никогда не буду. Не хочу все это потерять…

Коннор погрустнел, резко вспомнив о том, что он, собственно, уже все потерял, когда поддался напору эмоций и схватился за пистолет. Но теперь рациональное мышление преобладало, и он повернулся к Риду со словами:

— Детектив Рид… я хочу попросить вас.

— Да ну? — Риду не пойми чего сделалось весело: кажется, отходняк от стресса наконец-то догнал его и накрыл. — И о чем же?

— Я понимаю, что мой поступок… был компрометирующим. Но, пожалуйста, не судите меня только по нему. Я клянусь вам, что не хочу никому зла, я не… Я нормальный. В Департаменте я веду себя как машина, у меня хорошие показатели. Пожалуйста…

Рид не выдержал и отвернулся. Коннор смотрел в глаза прямо, искренне, и на мгновение Риду стало его жаль. А он не собирался сегодня никому сочувствовать и сопереживать, тем более андроиду, который едва его не прикончил!..

— Пожалуйста, Гэвин, — отчаянно повторился Коннор. — Дайте мне хотя бы шанс.

Рид, сбитый с толку собственными реакциями, завел двигатель и мрачно ответил:

— Я подумаю.

***  
Он отвез Коннора в Департамент, а сам уехал и катался по городу, пока не стемнело. Перекусил в незнакомом дайнере, прошелся по маркету, так ничего и не выбрав, вернулся домой, но даже там не чувствовал себя на своем месте. Знакомая обстановка только раздражала: давно пора отремонтировать скрипящий от каждого касания шкаф, отмыть кафель в ванной до прежнего блеска, починить дверные ручки. Рид как будто и не жил здесь, раз только сейчас обратил внимание на все мелкие проблемы; а если так, то где он жил? И жил ли вообще?

Слова Коннора зацепили настолько сильно, что даже спустя время не удалось избавиться от их призрачного присутствия. Как же вышло, что андроид любит жизнь намного сильнее, чем человек? Как он может чувствовать глубже и искренне получать от этого удовольствие?

Впрочем, понятно как. Сколько он живет — неделю-две? Рид за тридцать шесть лет успел устать от всего на свете, тогда как для Коннора каждое событие происходит впервые, все выглядит новым и незнакомым, интересным и захватывающим. Пожалуй, Рид завидовал ему. И чем больше проходило времени, тем яснее он понимал: Коннора придется прикрывать. Каким бы говнюком ни был Рид, но ему не хватит ни злости, ни дерьма в голове, чтобы осознанно разрушить чужую жизнь. Даже если это жизнь пластикового ушлепка.

Позже оказалось, что Рид думал об этом чересчур долго и серьезно, потому что Коннор ему приснился. Во сне он был одет не в андроидскую одежду, а в обычную человеческую (ладно, стоило признать — на нем были шмотки Рида), и ходил вместе с ним по улицам, рассказывая о том, что видит вокруг, словно сам Рид ослеп. Город оживал в его присутствии, напитывался красками, начинал звучать, и было так легко и приятно просто идти и слушать, и чувствовать его присутствие. Проснувшись, Рид еще некоторое время пялился в потолок, живя сновидением, а потом вспоминал другого Коннора: серьезного и решительного, грозного — таким он был, когда целился в него из пистолета. Коннору хорошо подходили оба образа: жизнерадостный и простой, и сосредоточенный, опасный. А больше всего Риду нравилось, как все это сочетается между собой в единственной личности, в одной персоне.

Наверное, нужно поговорить с Коннором. Сказать, что он теперь в безопасности.

Только на разговор у Рида не осталось времени: он включил терминал за рабочим столом и сразу увидел сообщение от Фаулера — через полчаса тот требовал его в «аквариуме». Значит, будет спрашивать за депо, потраченные пули, вызов экспертов и так далее, а отчет, естественно, не готов.

Рид злился, спешил и занимался этим, когда в углу мигнуло почтовое уведомление от Коннора. Оглянувшись и найдя его взглядом, Рид наткнулся на темные глаза и плотно сжатые губы, вздохнул и открыл письмо.

«Детектив Рид, — шло первой строкой, с абзацем, и Рид воображал интонации Коннора, когда читал. — Я уже обращался к вам с этой просьбой и готов предоставить вам столько времени на размышление, сколько вам понадобится. Однако обстоятельства изменились, и я узнал от лейтенанта Андерсона, что капитан Фаулер собирается задать вам вопросы насчет моей профпригодности именно сегодня. Поэтому я еще раз прошу вас дать мне шанс. Для меня это правда очень важно. Я понимаю, что вам нужны гарантии, и готов сделать что угодно, чтобы изменить ваше мнение обо мне».

«Вчера ты не был таким официальным», — ответил Рид, неспособный придерживать саркастичные комментарии.

«Пожалуйста, Гэвин».

Рид снова обернулся. Похоже, Коннор даже не пользовался терминалом, чтобы отправлять сообщения — он игнорировал монитор и смотрел на Рида. И, конечно, понятия не имел, что Рид определился на его счет еще вчера вечером.

«Прямо-таки что угодно готов сделать?»

Ему было нетрудно общаться с Коннором в этой манере. Приняв решение, Рид избавился разом от большинства переживаний, и теперь с легкостью дразнил андроида, подначивая его провокационными вопросами, на которые тот отвечал полностью серьезно:

«Абсолютно что угодно».

Рид развеселился, отписал:

«Что, даже минет?»

И в ответ пришло убийственно деловое:

«Да, Гэвин».

Андроид явно не понял прикола, и Риду стало немного совестно, потому он закрыл переписку, а вместе с ней и отчет. Очевидно, что разговор пойдет о другом, значит, торопиться не стоит. Лучше как следует продумать, что и как он будет говорить капитану, а с Коннором и его абсолютной готовностью Рид разберется позже, когда выполнит обещание.


	4. 4. Уговор

> Всё очевидно и просто, подумай сам:  
> в жизни нет места сказкам и чудесам,  
> если нуждаешься в чем-то — тогда бери,  
> это простейший принцип и алгоритм.

Из кабинета Рид вывалился таким уставшим, словно сутки не спал и не сможет еще столько же. Грохнулся за стол и сжал пальцами виски — голова пока не болела, но готовилась начать. Было чувство, словно Рид натворил что-то серьезное, но никто не заметил, и остается ждать, пока рано или поздно правда вскроется. Неприятное, томительное ожидание, а хуже всего то, что упадническому настроению поддался он один. Андерсон казался довольно веселым, Коннор щебетал с ним около стола, а потом в кафетерии; Рид за ними не наблюдал, но оба словно нарочно лезли в поле зрения. К концу дня Коннор снова прислал письмо, в котором благодарил и опять выражал готовность доказать свою «нормальность» каким угодно способом. На сообщение Рид не ответил, но зато решил, что заслужил небольшой отдых и уехал домой пораньше.

На этом он планировал полностью закрыть тему девиантности Коннора. Вряд ли они пересекутся когда-то еще, разбираться с депо Рид продолжал в одиночку, под прикрытием двух офицеров, и отлично чувствовал себя в этой компании. Единственным местом пересечения с Коннором оставался Департамент, но Рид уже привык видеть его за столом или в коридоре, так что не обращал внимания.

Старался не обращать. Потому что Коннор теперь постоянно приветствовал его, улыбался, пытался навязать стаканчик с кофе или втянуть в разговор. Поначалу Рид строго отказывался, но затем позволил оставлять кофе у себя на столе и иногда перебрасывался с ним фразами. Так все в офисе делали, он был уверен, что здесь нет ничего особенного, пока одним вечером Коннор не позвонил в его квартиру.

— Какого хрена? — изумился Рид, увидев его через камеру видеофона. — Ты чего приперся?

— Хотел кое-что обсудить. Вы меня впустите?

— Я тебе свой адрес не давал.

— Я могу взломать эту систему.

— Да ну тебя.

Рид сбросил вызов и стал ждать. Ему хотелось, чтобы Коннор понял намек и свалил, но вместе с тем проснулось любопытство — он был заинтригован тем, что могло понадобиться андроиду. Через несколько минут тот уже стучал в дверь: система защиты многоквартирного дома и впрямь не смогла его надолго задержать.

— А ты настойчивый.

— Просто решил сам сделать первый шаг.

— Какой такой шаг?

Коннор интересно смотрелся в его квартире. Такой высокий и ладный, в блестящих ботинках и выглаженной форме, разглядывающий все с искренней непосредственностью… Рид пожалел, что не вытер зеркало от пыли и не убрал коробки из-под пиццы и роллов, сваленные в углу около выхода с тем, чтобы вынести когда-нибудь позже. Показалось, или Коннор косился на них с осуждением?

— Я имею в виду минет, — объяснил андроид.

От его спокойствия Рид растерялся. Не сразу дошло, о чем вообще речь, а когда в памяти нашелся нужный диалог, его лицо вспыхнуло злостью и смущением:

— Ты охуел, что ли? Приперся ко мне в дом и такое отколол!

— Я решил, в Департаменте было бы не очень удобно.

— Бля, правда? — Злость быстро отпустила Рида: серьезный и доброжелательный Коннор не способствовал подрывным эмоциям, так что он переключился на излюбленный сарказм. — По-моему в Департаменте как раз отлично. Скрасить обеденный перерыв, например.

— Да? Я об этом не подумал.

— Кон, чувство юмора — не твоя сильная сторона. — Рид миролюбиво ухмыльнулся. — Мило, что ты такой ответственный, но теперь свали отсюда, ладно? Обойдемся без минета.

— Вы в этом уверены?

— Более чем. Вали и не смей больше взламывать видеофоны.

— Как скажете, детектив. Хорошего вечера.

Коннор ушел, и Рид вернулся к терминалу, нервно посмеиваясь — визит выбил его из колеи, воскресил в памяти то, о чем он практически забыл. Нет, Рид не собирался требовать каких-либо услуг за свою протекцию, он сделал то, что сделал, потому что сам так хотел, и лучше бы Коннору поскорее это понять и не нарываться. Придумал же такое: минет!.. Не стоило шутить об этом изначально, но кто бы мог подумать…

И все-таки интересно, Коннор правда бы это сделал? Где он научился? Может, загрузился какими-то специальными программами или посмотрел обучающие видео… почитал туториалы… Кто их, девиантов, знает. У него наверняка твердые губы и неумелые движения. Кого такое может возбудить вообще? Разве что чисто визуально. На Коннора всегда хотелось смотреть, его сделали привлекательным, с приятными чертами лица, с глубокими глазами, высоким лбом, выразительной мимикой. Да, от его внешности кайфануть несложно, но Рид не представлял его без рубашки, или вообще голым, или стоящим на коленях и глядящим снизу вверх — по крайней мере, до сих пор.

А, представив, разозлился. Это было какое-то извращение. Каким бы красивым ни являлся Коннор, он в первую очередь андроид, а Рид еще не настолько ебанулся, чтобы тащить в постель андроидов. Даже если те приходят сами.

***  
Рид был уверен, что на домашнем визите все закончится, но Коннор не изменил поведения. Он все еще улыбался, когда детектив приходил в офис, все еще делал для него кофе и останавливался иногда поговорить. С ним было легко беседовать, и еще легче потерять бдительность, потому когда Коннор спросил, собирается ли Рид задерживаться после работы, тот пожал плечами и опрометчиво ответил:

— Наверное, да.

С приближением ночи офис пустел: выключался свет над рабочими столами, гасли индикаторы терминалов, люди негромко переговаривались, уставшие и довольные, расходились на парковку или к ближайшей остановке. Рид вскоре остался один, не считая ночного дежурного и администратора; в тишине и одиночестве ему всегда лучше работалось. Так было бы и сейчас, если бы уединение не нарушил Коннор: он аккуратно присел на край стола и дождался, пока Рид отвлечется от терминала.

— Привет.

— Ну привет. Решил помочь мне с цифрами? Интересно, когда придумают пистолеты с лазерными лучами, тоже надо будет делать отчеты про количество потраченных лучей?

— Если пистолеты будут на аккумуляторах — то про процент разрядившейся батареи, — решил Коннор. — Но даже если такое оружие спроектируют в ближайшее время, то на его конструирование и испытания уйдут годы, потому вы его уже не застанете.

— Я не собираюсь умирать ни через пять лет, ни через десять.

— По моим прогнозам вы получите к этому времени травму, несовместимую с полевой работой, откажетесь от биомеханического протеза и вынуждены будете сменить должность на консультативную.

— Пиздец ты меня порадовал, конечно.

На этот раз Коннор уловил сарказм и отреагировал правильно:

— Я не нарочно, вы сами подняли эту тему.

— Ну, это ты пришел меня отвлекать.

— На самом деле я хотел узнать, может, сейчас подходящее время?

Рид на мгновение завис, но тут же понял, что жестянка имеет в виду и расхохотался:

— Серьезно, что ли? Специально ждал, чтобы отсосать? Это как должно быть: мне тебя пустить под стол, или в сортир отойдем?

— А как вы предпочитаете? Мне подходит любой вариант.

— Ты в курсе вообще, что у людей не встает по команде? Ты говоришь как консультант по телефону. «Мне подходит любой вариант». В следующий раз попробуй что-то более адекватное.

Рид поднялся, хлопнул Коннора по плечу и направился в сторону выхода — не потому, что он закончил работу или так сильно устал, просто оставаться наедине с настроенным на минет Коннором было неловко и странно. Рид в очередной раз потерялся и не смог сказать ничего дельного, так что предпочел игнорировать проблему, а не решать ее.

Коннор не стал его останавливать, и Рид посчитал это добрым знаком, но уже тогда он смутно догадывался — продолжение последует. Андроид оказался не из тех, кто легко сдается.

***  
Приближение Рождества Рид заметил по уличным украшениям и иллюминации, которые в считанные дни преобразили Детройт, сделав его куда более уютным местом для жизни. Из каждой витрины смотрела новогодняя экспозиция, везде подмигивали гирлянды, тянули лапы искусственные ели с нападавшим сверху настоящим снегом, блестела мишура. Рид не любил украшать квартиру, но для проформы прицепил на входную дверь венок с шишками, звездочками и миниатюрными коробочками в фольге.

Кто-то ночью поработал над фасадом Департамента: вход обрамляла пушистая елочная гирлянда с лампочками, а на прозрачных дверях офиса налепили пластиковых снежинок и поздравительных надписей. Андроид-администратор носила симпатичные оленьи рожки, в углу стояла полутораметровая елка на подставке, стол Тины напоминал мастерскую Санты (даже с фигуркой эльфа в зеленом колпаке), да и у остальных появились небольшие праздничные атрибуты.

Рид общему настроению не поддался, еще со времени работы офицером у него закрепилось прочное убеждение в том, что чем ближе к Рождеству, тем у полиции больше проблем. Нетрезвые водители, нелегальный фейерверк, множество драк и попыток суицида. Праздник создавали уж точно не для служителей закона и радоваться тут совершенно нечему.

— Да ладно, Гэвс, ну поставь хотя бы маленькую елочку, — уговаривала его Тина, настоящий местный дух Рождества. — Или, хочешь, у меня есть зеленая мишура. Или на потолке над тобой повесим снежинки, они остались с прошлого года и почти не мятые.

— Повесь вон над Брауном, а меня оставь в покое. Атмосфера и так не рабочая.

— Когда тебя это смущало, — вздохнула Тина и, уходя, припечатала: — Убийца веселья.

Он пожал плечами и успокоился, но стоило отойти на пару минут, как Тина повесила ему на углы терминала два блестящих новогодних шара. Смотрелись они нелепо, и Рид снял их один за другим и с размаху швырнул в сторону Тины. Небьющиеся шары оказались слишком легкими, потому упали на пол и раскатились в стороны; Рид сделал вид, будто его это не волнует, но из-под ресниц наблюдал за тем, как один подкатился к столу Коннора и уткнулся ему в ногу.

Коннор выглядел занятым, но отвлекся и опустил голову. Затем наклонился и подобрал шар, вытер его рукавом пиджака и принялся рассматривать зелено-красные узоры на боках. Оглянувшись, он поискал взглядом владельца шара, не нашел и аккуратно примостил его у стойки терминала. Эта дешевая елочная игрушка была единственным украшением его стола, и не потому, что Коннор не любил праздник или не хотел захламлять рабочее место безделушками. Просто у него ничего не было.

Додумавшись до этого, Рид ощутил уже знакомый укол совести и волну симпатии, которую преодолел, погрузившись в работу.

Но забыть о Конноре надолго не получилось. Тот подошел в обед, в руках держал стаканчик с кофе, который использовал только как предлог:

— Привет. — Риду нравилось, что Коннор научился здороваться попроще, не как машина. — Как ваши дела, детектив?

— Нормально. — Он отозвался с осторожностью, уже догадываясь, что это не просто маленький рабочий разговор.

— Я хочу спросить, не сходите ли вы со мной на свидание сегодня вечером.

— Нет.

Рид отказался раньше, чем до мозга вообще дошло происходящее. Он-то был настроен на очередное «я готов на что угодно», подразумевающее минет, но свидание — это что-то новенькое.

— С чего вдруг свидание?

— Вы сами посоветовали попробовать что-то более адекватное. Я подумал, свидание подойдет. Мы сможем провести время вместе и лучше узнать друг друга.

— Я… — Он готов был сказать, что не хочет ни первого, ни второго, но остановился. Не хотелось врать: Риду тоже было интересно узнать Коннора — того, кем он стал после девиации, — но все равно что-то не вязалось, что-то его беспокоило. — И это, наверное, чтобы все равно потом сделать минет?

— А что не так? Это — более адекватно.

— Слушай, ты задолбал, — разозлился Рид. — Не нужен мне никакой минет, ладно?

— Но ведь мы договорились… — Андроид сделался растерянным.

— Мы не договаривались ни о чем, Коннор. С чего ты взял?

— Вы спросили насчет минета, а потом сообщили капитану Фаулеру, что я справляюсь. Разве это был не уговор?

Рид тяжело вздохнул. Человек понял бы еще в первый раз, но Коннору приходится разжевывать все поэтапно, чтобы до его электронных мозгов наконец дошло.

— Детка, я прикрыл тебя, потому что решил так еще до того, как ты написал письмо. И, поверь мне, если бы я решил по-другому, то даже за все деньги мира я бы не передумал.

— Но ведь я предлагаю не деньги.

А он был упрямым, этот Коннор. Риду обычно нравились такие, приятно ощутить конкуренцию, нотки соревнования и борьбы, но в этом случае он собирался до конца держать оборону.

— Коннор, мы закончили. Я за тобой слежу, и пока ты не косячишь — ты в безопасности. Ответные услуги мне не нужны, понял?

Тот помолчал, переваривая информацию, диод закрутился быстрее. Рид был твердо намерен дождаться однозначного согласия и закрыть тему раз и навсегда, но слова Коннора его удивили:

— Думаю, понял. Вам не нужна благодарность за то, что вы сделали. — Тут Рид кивнул, но Коннор все равно продолжил: — Тогда мы можем сходить на свидание просто так. Для удовольствия.

Рид уже набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы сказать очередное «нет», но передумал. Как давно у него не было свиданий? Таких, чтобы не ради секса, а «для удовольствия». Наверное, лет пять или даже больше. А Коннор вообще никогда на свидания не ходил, знает о них только в теории, а в реальной жизни все совершенно иначе. Не удивительно, что ему этого так хочется. Но как Коннор выбрал именно его? Рид — самая неподходящая кандидатура для первого свидания, какую только можно представить. Он обязательно разрушит и испортит все, что только можно. Коннор этого не заслужил.

— Херовая идея, Кон. Лучше бы ты пригласил Тину.

И, чтобы не видеть, как Коннор приглашает кого-то другого, Рид отвернулся и занялся работой.

***  
Он решался на это целые сутки. Взвешивал постоянно плюсы и минусы, «за» и «против», достоинства и недостатки идеи, пока та не засела в голове настолько прочно, что легче было пойти и сделать, чем пытаться обо всем забыть.

— Коннор. Освободи сегодня вечер.

Видно было, что он мучился любопытством и хотел спросить, что же такое случится вечером, но сдерживался и ждал, и только за полчаса до конца рабочей смены прислал сообщение:

«У нас будет разговор?»

И Рид, махнув рукой на все условности, ответил:

«У нас будет свидание».

Коннор просиял у себя за столом, и на лице Рида тоже появилась улыбка — легкая, но все равно для него не свойственная. Почему бы не посвятить Коннору один вечер? Если кто-то должен показать ему, что такое свидание, то точно не Рид, эту ответственность он на себя не возьмет добровольно, но зато может сделать кое-что другое. Не менее важное, да и налажать будет сложнее.

Он снова сидел в автомобиле, прямо как в прошлую встречу, но конкретного плана не готовил и Коннора ждал с легким сердцем, а не с тревогой, как тогда. Как только андроид устроился рядом, Рид протянул ему пакет и сказал:

— Надевай.

— Что это? — Спросил он и сам же ответил: — Шапка Санты!

Натянув ее на голову, Коннор стал похожим на счастливого подростка. Улыбался совершенно по-человечески, белая опушка шапки скрывала диод, делая сходство еще более точным.

— А тебе будет шапка, Гэвин? — Коннор легко переключился с делового стиля общения на дружеский, и смотрелся в этом образе очень естественно. — Или оленьи рога, как у Риты, администратора?

— Нет, я обойдусь. И ты это, ну, не рассчитывай на классическое свидание. Не знаю, что ты успел нагуглить на этот счет, но никаких ресторанов и ужина при свечах.

— Я не ужинаю, — согласился Коннор. — Не важно, что мы будем делать. Мне приятно провести время с тобой.

— О нет, очень даже важно.

Рид ведь затеял все потому, что это имело значение. То, что они будут делать, то, куда пойдут. Рождество наступило для Коннора в первый раз, и Рид собирался показать, что это такое — идея не оставляла его с момента, когда андроид поднял с пола елочную игрушку и положил, будто какую-то ценность, у себя.

Они оставили автомобиль на парковке у большой, выделенной специально под праздник, площади. Посреди нее, заметная издалека, торчала новогодняя елка, увитая цветными лампочками и сияющими украшениями в виде ангелов и звезд. Вокруг елки устроили каток, огражденный деревянными перекрытиями, повсюду торчали уличные магазинчики с едой и рождественскими сувенирами, пахло цитрусом, глинтвейном и сладкой ватой, а на фоне играло сразу несколько праздничных композиций. Рид прислушался и угадал в одной из них ту единственную, которую с детства любил — «Last Christmas» — и двинулся в ее сторону.

Коннор шел рядом, крутил головой во все стороны и спотыкался, неспособный смотреть еще и под ноги. Рид замедлил шаг, давая ему лучше рассмотреть библейские сценки из кукол, крупные цветные леденцы, людей в костюмах, бенгальские огни и то многообразие искрящейся атмосферы, которое здесь сконцентрировалось. Ему всё хотелось потрогать руками: носки для подарков, стеклянные фигурки снеговиков, открытки. Когда Коннор взял пряник в форме овечки, Рид объяснил:

— Это библейская тема. Ну там рождение Иисуса и все такое.

— А я знаю, — удивил его Коннор.

— Да ну, откуда?

— Библия — самая известная книга в мире. С наиболее крупным тиражом, если смотреть за всю историю печатного дела. Мы можем попасть на каток?

Коннора интересовало все и сразу, его внимание мгновенно переключалось с одной вещи на другую. Он не выдержал очередь на каток, потому что заметил на другом конце площади разноцветные огни обзорного колеса и потянул Рида туда. Потянул буквально, схватив за руку и не слушая никаких возражений.

Пальцы Коннора оказались прохладными и твердыми. Рид выругался и сжал его руку в ответ: как-никак, он сам сказал, что это свидание. Но, когда они заходили в шаткую кабинку, он все-таки предупредил:

— Никаких романтических поцелуев на самом верху.

— Почему? — Развеселившись, спросил Коннор. — Я же только об этом и мечтал.

Он шутил, конечно, шутил, но Рид жалел, что нельзя в этот момент видеть его лицо: Коннор прилип к окну и рассматривал рождественскую площадь с высоты. И действительно не полез целоваться.

Вечер прошел в неторопливой, теплой обстановке, которая носила в себе оттенок ностальгии. Чего-то такого Риду не хватало в жизни, но назвать это конкретными словами он не мог, а выдумывать не хотел. Коннор после колеса обозрения то ли устал, то ли насытился впечатлениями и перестал суетиться, превратился из восторженного ребенка в интересного собеседника. Они все-таки посетили каток и провели на льду минут двадцать, за которые Коннор научился сносно кататься, предварительно обтерев собой все существующие поверхности и упав под ноги каждому, кому не повезло оказаться рядом. Довольный, он переобулся, натянул шапку получше и вдруг сказал:

— Такой замечательный вышел вечер. Спасибо, Гэвин.

Столько искренности было в его словах, в прямом взгляде, что Рид стушевался, ответил невнятно и солгал, что ему уже пора домой. Возражений не последовало, он расслабился и отвез Коннора к Департаменту, как тот и просил, а когда на прощание андроид попытался вернуть шапку, Рид отмахнулся:

— Себе оставь.

Дарить подарки, даже такие маленькие, он правильно не умел, но Коннор все равно остался довольным.

***  
После рождественской корпоративной вечеринки Рид был одним из тех, кто ночью приводил в порядок помещения. Добровольцем он не вызывался, но именно его выбрал Фаулер за то, что Рид не успел вовремя сдать отчеты — те, которые решил отложить на потом, да так о них и забыл. Ругаясь сквозь зубы, Рид собирал со столов красные пластиковые стаканчики, сметал блестящие конфетти и выпутывал серпантин из проводов. Праздник прошел неплохо, мебель почти не пострадала, но кто-то все равно залил столы шампанским, которое уже прилипло, а на пол опрокинул недоеденную пиццу. Заниматься уборкой было неприятно и скучно, но Рид это заслужил.

А вот Коннор оказался тут по собственной воле. Он помогал, ни на что не жалуясь, работал быстро и аккуратно, замечал то, что проходило мимо внимания Рида и легко соглашался браться за дела, от которых остальные держались подальше.

— Заняться тебе нечем, Коннор, — шутя заметила Тина, когда он предложил закончить вместо нее.

— Это правда, — легко согласился Коннор.

Тина поверила сразу, а вот у Рида появились сомнения, которые оправдались, как только Коннор застал его за сборами в раздевалке.

— Как насчет второго свидания, Гэвин? — Без предисловий спросил он.

— С чего бы? — Рид отказывался уже лениво, без прежнего запала. Коннору удалось продавить его своим упрямством, хотя значительную часть работы проделало подсознание, которому, очевидно, Коннор нравился.

— Первое прошло хорошо. Нам обоим понравилось.

— Кто сказал, что мне понравилось?

Коннор свел брови и подошел ближе, так что Рид выпустил сумку из рук и полностью к нему развернулся.

— Зачем ты это отрицаешь? — Андроид шагнул вперед, уже за границу личного пространства, и Рид невольно вжался спиной в плотный ряд металлических шкафчиков. — Я не понимаю, Гэвин. Тебе было хорошо со мной в тот вечер. И, знаешь, я думаю, что тебе хорошо со мной вообще.

— Полный бред.

— Да ну? — Коннор ухмыльнулся так, как обычно делал Рид. В той же манере, с таким же выражением лица — впору было восхититься его способностью к подражанию, но мозги у Рида отключились в тот самый момент, когда чужие руки легли ему на плечи. — Спорим, что я прав?

— Отвали от меня, жестянка, — хрипло потребовал Рид, удивляясь тому, как отзываются в нем уверенные касания — словно он давно этого ждал.

— Сперва объясни.

— Что именно?

— То, почему ты меня отталкиваешь, хотя хочешь.

Перед глазами потемнело, а рука Коннора опустилась по груди и животу на бок. Рид попытался оттолкнуть андроида, но тот прижал его свободной ладонью, спокойно, но ясно демонстрируя превосходство силы.

— Покоя тебе этот минет не дает?.. — Рид старался говорить уравновешенно, насмешливо, но что-то не удавалось и он промахивался мимо интонаций в каждом слове.

— Я не собираюсь делать минет, пока ты сам не попросишь.

— Ха! — перебил его Рид, собираясь сказать, что никогда этого не будет, но Коннор добавил:

— Я придумал кое-что другое.

Его рука оказалась на бедре, затем погладила пах, и Рид поразился собственной реакции: ему сделалось не просто приятно, а хорошо, а тело предательски потребовало большего. Как будто не андроид его трогает, как будто это совершенно нормально и Рид имеет право так реагировать. Он попытался разозлиться — на Коннора или на себя, без разницы, — но даже этого сделать не смог:

— Бля, Коннор, ты ебанулся. Мы в Департаменте, тут кроме нас есть люди.

— Я услышу, если кто-то подойдет к двери, — заверил его Коннор. — Ты ведешь себя как трусливый подросток, Гэвин.

— Бля.

— Может, я и плохо разбираюсь в твоих чувствах, но мне подсказывает твое тело. Твой пульс участился. Поменялся запах. Ты возбужден, Гэвин, но неужели ты меня боишься?

Его слова звучали как вызов и одновременно как долгожданная лазейка. Нет, Рид не боялся, тем более он не боялся Коннора, но моральные запреты останавливали его ровно до тех пор, пока не появлялся случай кому-то что-то доказать. Прямо как сейчас, когда Рид обязан был убедить Коннора в том, что ему не страшно.

— Я обещаю, что тебе понравится.

Андроид не ждал разрешения, он гладил Рида именно там, где нужно, и так, как нужно. Перестав удерживать за плечо, расстегнул джинсы, дотронулся до члена через белье, и Рид почувствовал, как уверенность ему изменяет.

— Если будет плохо, я тебе руку сломаю, — пообещал он, и Коннор сразу подхватил:

— А если хорошо, то будет второе свидание.

Он не спрашивал, а утверждал и пристально следил за Ридом, улавливая все его эмоции, связанные с тем, как настойчиво и жарко двигаются вдоль ствола пальцы. Где бы Коннор ни обучался теории, а на практике он показывал себя наилучшим образом — совсем мало времени понадобилось, чтобы Рид всем весом оперся на стену шкафчиков и прикрыл глаза. Движения ускорялись и замедлялись, чтобы нарочно его подразнить, лицо Коннора было совсем рядом, из-под ресниц Рид следил за его губами, когда те двигались во время разговора:

— Уже жалеешь, что отказался от минета? — Его шепот действовал не хуже касаний. — Ты многое потерял, Гэвин…

— Иди ты, — выдавил из себя Рид и, чтобы Коннор не воспринял слова как приказ, вцепился в его предплечье. — Умник.

Говорить было тяжело. Невозможно сосредоточиться. Ему нравилось то, что происходило, он кайфовал и подавался навстречу потеплевшей ладони, а Коннор подхватывал все его движения, завершая их, ласкал так, что не будь Рид собой — уже стонал бы и елозил лопатками по стене. Вместо стонов он шумно дышал, сцепив зубы и вдавливал пальцы в руку Коннора, твердую, но надежную.

Рид давно не трахался, а еще дольше ему не было настолько офигенно рядом с кем-то. Он то и дело выпадал из реальности в мир удовольствия, а потом приходил в себя и не мог вспомнить, действительно ли Коннор целовал его шею, или только хотелось, чтобы он так сделал?.. Это его пальцы дотрагивались до шрамов на груди, или просто кажется?..

Андроид прекрасно ориентировался по нему, всегда знал, что и как сделать, чтобы продлить удовольствие, не дать Риду сбиться с всепроникающей волны сексуального возбуждения. Он больше не дразнил, а уверенно вел его к финалу, ускорялся, когда это требовалось, гладил там, где нужно, прижимался и давал Риду именно то, чего ему не хватало — собственное присутствие, поддержку и опору. В какой-то момент Рид и впрямь пожалел, что так долго отказывался: если дрочил Коннор великолепно, то как же он мог отсасывать?.. Может быть, попросить его показать?..

Рид облизывал губы и молчал. Нет уж. Ему хорошо и так. Минет он оставит на будущее, как оставляют лучшую часть десерта, самую интересную серию, праздничную одежду. Попробует его потом, после второго свидания.

Такой ведь был уговор.


End file.
